


Until the Stars Allow

by rayisokay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura is a vet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't let Lance plan your blind dates, F/M, Matchmaking, One Shot, Shiro doesn't have a prosthetic, Short & Sweet, Voltron Is A Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9667460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayisokay/pseuds/rayisokay
Summary: Shiro and Allura don't meet, until they do.





	

The first time Shiro and Allura didn't meet, they had a date. 

Pidge and Lance were only fourteen and sixteen, respectively, but they were certain that they knew at least one thing about Shiro that he didn't: he was in desperate need of a lady's company. 

“Well I have you, Pidge, and Ms. Figueroa down the street is very nice,” he had told them. 

“No, no, no,” Lance had said right back, with a finger pointedly in front of his lips — Shiro was being shushed. “You aren't getting it. We mean, a lady's  _ company,  _ you see.” 

“Oh…” He trailed into a whisper as their words dawned on him. “That.” 

And so, Shiro was roped into a blind date with a young woman who supposedly moved to California from Europe — as if that wasn't vague enough — and, according to Lance, was drop-dead gorgeous. He tried asking the two questions like, “Where do you know her from?” and, “She's not a teenager, right?” and, “Will you at least tell me her name?” But he had no success. All he knew was that she was about his age, and had an accent. Like that would help him. 

It wasn't like he had been looking forward to the date. Shiro had no interest in romance, and he wasn't even a huge fan of barbecue. But being stood up sucked anyways. It also got him furious apologies from two teenagers. Or at least from one of them. 

“It's totally Lance’s fault,” she had said as soon as he came knocking on her family's door that night. 

“I'm so so so so sorry!!” Lance’s apologies sounded even more whiney over the phone. “You see, first, I forgot to tell her, and then I forgot that she works Wednesday nights, and then I forgot to tell  _ you  _ that she works Wednesday nights.” 

Shiro could only sigh. “Look, guys, it doesn't matter. I don't need a girlfriend, foreign or otherwise.” 

And that was that. He would never again trust his friend's little sister and her friend to be his matchmakers ever again. 

 

The second time they didn't meet, Shiro had gotten a cat. 

His neighbor's very fat cat gave birth to a litter in her closet, and the frantic woman had pushed him to take in at least one of them once they were old enough. He wondered why Ms. Figueroa didn't simply push the kittens onto her own sons, but she insisted that they either lived too far away, were allergic, or already had dogs. And so, Shiro took in the smallest: a calico that Matt had convinced him to name Voltron. He wasn't quite sure where the name came from, or why it would be given to a kitten, but he didn't have inspiration enough to name the cat anything more creative than Pochi — and that just wasn't right. 

Soon enough, Voltron had to get her shots, so Shiro visited a vet for the first time in his life. 

“Oh, your little girl is so cute! I love her black face...” The vet tech openly cooed at the kitten, and Shiro had to agree. He also noticed the way she constantly glanced at the space below his shoulder, right where his right arm wasn't. But she continued, business as usual. “So normally, we'd have Allura work with you — she's the best vet here when it comes to cats — but she couldn't be in today. But I'm so lucky to have met this little girl!”

“Oh, that's alright,” Shiro had told her with a wave of his left hand. “As long as she's healthy and gets the care she needs when she needs it, I'm not picky about who gives that care.” 

And the name Allura never passed his name since then. 

 

The third time, they met. 

Shiro had frantically gotten ready for his day, knowing that he had to drop Voltron off to get spayed before he was due at work. It was hard enough juggling a cat carrier and his coffee in one hand, and he had made pushing the elevator buttons with his shoulder into an art. 

“Hold the door!” A frantic voice and fast footsteps came to him all at once, as a woman rushed into the elevator behind him. Her silvery hair was in a bun, but running down the apartment hallway had messed it up. She wore white sneakers and scrubs, and Shiro had never seen the woman before in his life. 

“Good morning,” he greeted politely as he could while running late. “Are you new around here? I can't say I recognize you.” 

“Oh! How rude of me, and just after you so kindly waited for me! I'm Allura,” she said. She didn't hold a hand out to shake, and Shiro wondered if it was intentional or if she simply forgot. The name sounded way too familiar to him, but she continued before he could ask. “Thank you so much for just now. I've got to get to a surgery in…” She checked the time on her phone. “Oh dear… five minutes.” 

“Really! Same here,” Shiro chuckled and shrugged, holding up Voltron’s carrier. 

“Oh! What a cutie!” Allura instantly melted into an even bigger smile, and held a few fingers outside the carrier for the kitten to sniff. “What's your name, sweetie?” 

“Voltron. Don't ask — my friend came up with the name.” 

A slight gasp came, and she looked back up at him. “Oh! Well then, I believe we're late for the same appointment.” 

Shiro shouldn't have been so shocked, really. He realized then and there why the name Allura had sounded so familiar, and he had to laugh. 

 

The fourth time they didn't meet, Lance was groaning about Shiro's missed opportunity. Apparently the mystery woman wouldn't stop gushing about her new neighbor whose name she didn't even know. 

Shiro had to smile to himself. He had a feeling they'd meet again soon, and he'd be able to introduce himself then. Besides. It wouldn't be too hard to find him — she had an appointment with his cat on Wednesday. 


End file.
